Je t'aime
by Dodge3
Summary: Un jeune homme fait irruption chez les hôtes et montre qu'il s'intéresse de près à Kyoya. Tamaki voit ce rapprochement d'un mauvais œil et incite Kyoya à ne plus lui parler. Ce sentiment de jalousie va faire réfléchir le blond sur la nature de ses sentiments envers son ami.


**Je t'aime**

C'était une journée banale au club des hôtes. Les deux jumeaux jouaient aux amoureux transits, Mori surveillait Honey-sempai qui mangeait des gâteaux. Harui préparait du café de prolétaire avec un Tamaki qui surveillait de loin sa « fille ». Et enfin Kyoya qui était dans son coin en train de faire des calculs pour le budget. Son train-train fut stoppé par deux demoiselles le sollicitant.

« Bonjour Kyoya »

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? »

« Hum, pas exactement, nous voudrions savoir si votre club d'hôte accepte les hommes ? »

« Et bien, oui, même si nous n'en avons jamais eu. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parfait, nous avons un client pour vous dans ce cas-là »

« Ah d'accord. Dites-lui qu'il peut venir quand il veut alors »

« C'est vrai ? Super ! Mitsuki, viens part ici »

Un jeune homme grand aux cheveux noirs entra dans la pièce, il avait les yeux gris et tripotait nerveusement sa chemise blanche. Il avait le rouge aux joues et s'attira le regard d'un grand nombre de yaoistes présente dans la salle.

« Salut ! Moi s'est Mitsuki »

« Enchanté ! Moi, c'est Kyoya, assieds-toi »

Aucun des deux ne parla pendant quelques minutes, le temps que des oreilles indiscrètes aillent à l'écoute d'autres choses. Kyoya entama donc le dialogue par des banalités, pour mettre à l'aise le nouveau venu. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Mitsuki était complètement détendu. Il avoua qu'il trouvait Kyoya vraiment attirant et qu'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui plaire par la suite. Cette déclaration fit fortement rougir Kyoya qui n'avait jamais eu de déclaration aussi sincère. Ce rougissement n'échappa pas à nos hôtes, en particulier à un certain blond.

Un peu avant la fermeture du club, il se passa quelque chose qui fit qui fit que tous les regards se tournèrent vers le couple. Kyoya avait un fou rire. Ce Mitsuki l'avait fait rire à en pleurer. S'en fut trop pour le blond qui, sans savoir pourquoi, était fou de jalousie. Il se leva et annonça la fermeture du club pour aujourd'hui en essayant de paraître toujours souriant. Alors que tout le monde était parti, Mitsuki continuait de parler avec Kyoya qui ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'avait dit Tamaki. Ce dernier, passablement énervé, se dirigea vers le couple et les sorti de leur rêverie.

« Désolé, mais le club est fermé, il faut partir »

« Ah mince déjà ? Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. J'ai était vraiment heureux de parler avec toi Kyoya »

« Moi aussi. Tu peux revenir quand tu veux, ce sera un plaisir »

« C'est vrai ? Dans ce cas, je peux revenir demain ? »

« Oui, j'en serais ravi »

« Super ! À demain alors ! »

« Au revoir »

Kyoya souriait, ce qui était plutôt rare donc, tout le monde le remarqua.

« Alors, tu t'es bien amusé ? » « Ça avait l'air de te plaire ! », les jumeaux étaient toujours là pour en rajouter une couche.

« Tu veux que je lui dise de ne plus venir ? Comme ça, il ne t'embêtera plus », Tamaki souhaitait vraiment que Kyoya lui réponde oui, il ne voulait plus le voir avec ce type.

« Non, non, je t'assure qu'il ne m'a pas embêté Tamaki. Pour une fois, c'était vraiment agréable d'avoir une discussion avec un client ! »

« Mais tu es sûr ? Après tout, c'est un mec, et tu pourrais ne pas être à l'aise »

« Mais oui Tamaki, et le fait que ce soit un garçon ne me dérange absolument pas »

« Mais il cherche clairement à te séduire, tu ne vas pas le laisser faire quand même »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce n'est pas ton problème alors occupe-toi de tes clientes et ne te préoccupe pas du mien »

Sur ce, le brun parti en disant qu'il rentrait chez lui faire des calculs au calme, car la salle de musique était trop bruyante à son goût. Les autres hôtes étaient restés à la salle de musique et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond.

« Tu vas vraiment finir par l'énerver si tu es autant jaloux, pourquoi ne lui dit-tu pas que tu l'aimes tout simplement ? »

« Mais comment peux-tu insinuer ça ma fille ? Je veux juste protéger maman rien de plus ! »

« À ce point, tu devrais vraiment remettre tes sentiments en question et t'avouer à toi-même que tu l'aimes »

« Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est que de la pure amitié »

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! Aller, je rentre moi. À demain ! »

Tous firent comme Harui et retournèrent chez eux. Sur le chemin du retour, Tamaki pensa à la relation qu'il avait avec Kyoya et se demanda s'il voulait y changer quelque chose. Il l'aimait beaucoup, mais pas comme les autres hôtes. C'est vrai qu'il était très beau, son corps était parfait, son visage aussi. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, et ses lèvres, si tentantes. Il s'imagina en train d'embrasser ses lèvres. Il réalisa soudain ce qu'il était en train de faire, et changea vite de pensée. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put empêcher son esprit de s'imaginer Kyoya dans des positions plus que tentantes ! Il devait se l'avouer, il aimait un peu trop ce brun. Peut-être même qu'il l'aimait, tout court. Surtout qu'avec sa crise de jalousie, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait aucun doute sur la nature de ses sentiments. Il fallait qu'il empêche désormais ce Mitsuki de courtiser son binoclard. Le blond passa donc la soirée à pensée à l'objet de ses désirs et à s'imaginer mille et unes scènes avec lui.

Le lendemain, c'est avec un sourire béat que le prince des hôtes arriva à son école. Il avait passait la nuit à faire des rêves plus ou moins érotiques avec le fils Ootori et lui-même en personnages principaux ! Quand il entra dans la salle de musique, il répandit sa bonne humeur sur ses amis et annonça l'ouverture du club. Les clientes arrivèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers leur favoris. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mitsuki passa la porte du club et s'installa avec Kyoya qui avait l'air ravi de le revoir. Ils discutèrent de nouveau jusqu'à la fermeture et Mitsuki demanda au brun de le rejoindre dans le parc quand il en aura fini avec le club. Tamaki entendit cela et ouvrit grand les yeux tellement il était étonné, et il le fut encore plus quand celui-ci lui affirma qu'il viendrait. Maintenant qu'il avait pris connaissance de ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui vole l'élu de son cœur !

Quand la pièce fut rangée, chacun partit de son côté, et le blond décida de suivre Kyoya. Il ne le laisserait pas à ce Mitsuki. Une fois le brun arrivé, il trouva Mitsuki et alla à sa rencontre. D'où il était, Tamaki ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, il commençait à s'approcher lorsqu'il entendit Mitsuki dire « je t'aime ». Ce dernier se pencha alors vers le brun et l'embrassa. Voyant que Kyoya ne réagissait pas, Tamaki s'élança et éloigna son ennemi.

« Tamaki, mais qu'est-ce que... »

« Toi, tu pars maintenant »

Vu l'au menaçante du blond, Mitsuki obéit. Il lança un dernier regard au brun qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, choqué par l'intervention du blond, et parti. Tamaki pris la main de Kyoya et l'entraîna à sa suite. Il l'emmena jusque chez lui sous les faibles protestations du brun qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Le blond les fit monter jusqu'à sa chambre et se posa sur son lit, incitant Kyoya à faire de même, mais ce dernier préféra rester debout.

« Non mais tu faisais quoi avec ce mec tout à l'heure ? », ça y est, Tamaki avec lâché la bombe.

« Mais, il m'a demandé de le rejoindre, et il est gentil, alors j'ai dit oui. Mais quand il m'a embrassé, je ne m'y attendais pas et je n'ai pas pu réagir. Mais de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas »

« Bien sûr que si ! Tu crois que j'allais le laisser faire ? Il ne te connaît même pas »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire ? C'est quand même ma vie, j'en fais ce que je veux »

« Oui mais pas ça »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que je t'aime Kyoya »

Tamaki avait lâché ça, c'était la vérité, mais il aurait voulu lui dire d'une façon plus romantique. Mais la réaction de son brun, il n'aurait jamais pu la deviner. Ce dernier lui mit une baffe dans laquelle il mit toute sa force et se mit à pleurer. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir, Tamaki l'attrapa par le poignet et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'obligea à mettre ses jambes autour de sa taille, comme ça, il lui serait plus difficile de s'enfuir.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? »

« Que je t'aime ? »

« Oui »

« Mais parce que c'est vrai »

Tamaki ne comprenait pas la réaction de Kyoya, il avait l'air de souffrir et il pleurait à chaude larme.

« Espèce d'imbécile, ça fait des années que je suis fou amoureux de toi, et au moment où quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi et commence à me faire oublier à quel point je t'aime, tu me dis ça ? Mais tu te fous de moi ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non, je ne savais pas que tu m'aimais. J'ai dit ça parce que c'est la vérité »

« Je te déteste »

Kyoya enfouit son visage dans le cou du bond et laissa échapper de nombreuses larmes. Tamaki ne savait pas vraiment quel comportement adopter, il l'enlaça et essaya de le clamer. Quand il jugea que c'était bon, il prit le visage du brun dans ses mains et le força à le regarder. Il essuya les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues et l'embrassa. Kyoya répondit doucement au baiser en mouvant ses lèvres, il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps. Quand il sentit une langue lécher ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour la laisser passer. Le baiser était passionné et témoignait de tout l'amour qu'il se portait l'un à l'autre. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle et Kyoya, le visage rougit par le manque d'air, demanda

« Redis-le »

« Je t'aime »

Tamaki n'hésita pas une seconde pour aller parsemer son cou de baiser. Il fit un suçon qui laisserait certainement une trace et enleva le t-shirt du brun qui fit pareil avec celui de son prince. Tamaki se tourna sur le côté pour placer le corps de son brun sous lui et le fit gémir en l'embrassant, le léchant un peu partout. À force de caresse et de baiser, ils finirent tous les deux nus. Tamaki écarta les jambes du brun et vint titiller de sa langue l'intimité encore vierge de Kyoya. Ce dernier ne put retenir ses gémissement et vint agripper les cheveux de Tamaki pour qu'il continue son traitement. Le blond mit alors un doigt dans l'anus de Kyoya puis un deuxième, lui faisant vite oublier la douleur. Il le prépara suffisamment et enleva ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Il lubrifia son pénis avant d'entrer doucement en Kyoya et du ce faire force pour ne pas le culbuter tout de suite tellement il était sexy. Quand le brun fut habitué, Tamaki entama des vas et viens. Ils enchaînaient les positions en mettant Kyoya à genoux, les jambes sur les épaules de Tamaki, sur le blond... Et ils finirent par jouir lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Leur orgasme les avait épuisés, ils s'allongèrent correctement sur le lit. Tamaki pris Kyoya dans ses bras et l'embrassa après les avoir couverts. Avant de s'endormir, Kyoya posa une dernière fois la question pour être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Redis-le »

« Je t'aime »

 **FIN**


End file.
